


Relief

by Badassium1970



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, SEP, Smut, blowjob, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jack loves Gabriel's thighs.





	

At SEP, it was definitely not fun. It wasn’t meant to be obviously since it was training to be soldiers, super soldiers. Jack was beginning to hate it but at least he had Gabriel. Gabriel made it better, and made Jack want to better himself so he could be the best fighter he could be, just like Gabriel did. Gabriel just grit his teeth and got on with things, sure he complained about it at times, but as soon as there was a possibility of danger he did whatever he had to, insuring the least amount of damage was done. Jack admired that about him. He admired a lot about Gabriel. There was one part of Gabriel that he was pretty obsessed with.

The injections they had to endure were probably the worst thing. Sure, the soldiers ended up getting bulked up but it was painful, and sometimes their bodies could react negatively, meaning they would end up in the hospital wing for a while. Sometimes they would feel the weakest they ever had or the injections would have no effect at all.

Jack hated how his body looked now that he’d been through all the injections. He still had a few more to go, but it seemed that they had stopped doing anything. Jack was strong for sure, but his body wasn’t as full as the others who had been through the same amount of injections and he didn’t think the amount of muscle he had gained suited him. He found himself jealous of Gabriel’s body and how well it had reacted to the injections.

Gabriel’s body had filled out nicely, in fact he had probably reacted the best to the injections, other than the pain he went through after the injections. Jack hated seeing Gabriel hurt, and tried to look after him, not that Gabriel really wanted him to, knowing Jack was also in pain. Plus, Gabriel didn’t want others to see him as weak, even if he did like Jack and was close with him, in more ways than one, he still put up a fight.

Jack saw through Gabriel’s persona, but let him continue to put up that front. It didn’t harm anyone, so why not? Jack found it sexy anyway, loving how dominant Gabriel could be, especially after stressful missions or getting over the pain of those pesky injections.

Today was one of those rare occasions where Gabriel had been sent on a mission while still in pain from the injections. Luckily Gabriel made it back safe as did Jack, and they both couldn’t wait to get back to their shared room to relieve some stress. Throughout the trip back Gabriel kept whispering things he would love to do to Jack, while Jack was just hoping no one else could tell he had a boner.

As soon as they got back to the base Jack and Gabriel signed in before heading straight to their room instead of eating with the other soldiers. They could eat later, right now there was something more important.

As soon as Jack closed the door behind him Gabriel pinned him against the wall. Jack struggled, trying to get out of Gabriel’s hold, knowing it turned him on seeing Jack helpless. Honestly, Jack loved the feeling to, loved seeing the way Gabriel’s muscles moved, holding him back. Loved hoe defined they were through his shirt. His eye’s drifted down to Gabriel’s thighs. Jack loved Gabriel’s thigh’s, they were so thick, and strong.

“Like what you see Jacky?” Gabriel smirked, knowing that Jack had some kind of kink for his thighs. He didn’t really understand it, but he enjoyed it and Jack enjoyed it which was all that mattered.

Jack let out a whine as Gabriel started to rub his right thigh against his bulge. He started grinding against Gabriel’s thigh, trying to gain more friction, causing Gabriel to let out a chuckle before moving away causing Jack to let out a strangled moan of annoyance. Gabriel always teased him like this and he hated it as much as he loved it.

“We were on that mission for over a week, don’t tease me Gabriel.” Jack’s voice was a lot huskier that normal, and his breathing was ragged. Gabriel loved knowing that he was the one who made Jack act this way.

“You’re not really in a position where you can tell me what to do are you?”

Gabriel picked Jack up with ease, even though Jack had bulked up he weighed less than Gabriel due to Gabriel having bulked up a lot more. He then carried Jack and laid him on his bed, instruction him to take his shirt off, nothing else, which Jack obeyed.

Gabriel let his eyes roam over Jack’s body, and how he was splayed out for him. It was always nice to have time alone so they could do this, and both of them make sure to take advantage of that time because a spare few minutes was rare let alone more than half an hour.

“Te ves hermoso mi amor,” Gabriel whispered as he undressed himself, smiling when he meets Jack’s eyes. The look Jack gives him pulls at his heart, and even though he knew why he didn’t want to admit that he had fallen for his friend. This was meant to be for stress relief but Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from falling in love with Jack, and when Jack looked at him the way he was looking at Gabriel right now, it made Gabriel think that maybe Jack could feel the same way.

“Gabriel please, you know I don’t know Spanish,” Jack giggled, actually giggled and it made Gabriel blush because it was so cute.

“I know, that’s why I do it,” Gabriel leaned down and gave Jack a sweet kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, knowing it would cause Jack to let out little gasps. When that was achieved, Gabriel kissed down Jack’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin, making sure to find the exact spot that drove Jack wild. Jack let out soft whines between loud moans. Gabriel loved how loud Jack was, but he knew the other soldiers in the rooms next to them who had been on the mission along with them wouldn’t be too happy that they couldn’t rest due to how loud Jack was being. Luckily Gabriel had an idea that both of them would enjoy.

“Get on all fours for me babe,” Gabriel ordered softly, trying not to show too much joy when he saw Jack’s eyes light up as he knew what was about to happen. It was cute seeing that he liked that, instead of actin like the clean-cut poster child soldier he was supposed to be. Seeing him follow orders instead of giving them was also an amazing sight.

Gabriel brought his cock to Jack’s lips, rubbing it against his closed lips, coating them in precum.

“Always thought you’d look cute wearing lipstick.’ Gabriel took pleasure in the sight of Jack’s lips becoming shiny, and watching Jack lick it off with a hungry look in his eyes. He was the definition of a cum slut, and Gabriel wasn’t going to complain.

He nudged at Jack’s lips, telling Jack to open his mouth. When he opened his mouth for Gabriel’s cock, Jack let out a small moan in anticipation, knowing that Gabriel loved when he was vocal.

“Fuck, you sure know how to drive me wild,” as he said that Gabriel slid his cock between Jack’s lips, loving how hot and soft his mouth felt wrapped around his length. Gabriel swore Jack Morrison was just made to suck dick. Gabriel kind of hoped that Jack was only made to suck his dick but that didn’t seem like the right thing to say right now, as romantic as it was.

Gabriel knew what was really going to get Jack going, to the point where he might actually cum in his pants, it had happened before. Jack hated when Gabriel brought it up but Gabriel found it really sexy, and loved it; wanted to make it happen again and again.

He began to squeeze Jack’s head with his thighs, knowing that Jack liked the feeling of Gabriel’s thick thighs against his head, forcing him to stay on Gabriel’s cock, forcing him to do whatever Gabriel wanted because he could probably cruse his skull with those thighs. Jack liked when Gabriel had that amount of power over him and the lust that came over him caused Jack to become messy in the way he sucked Gabriel off, his rhythm all over the place but it just brought Gabriel closer to release.

“Fuck Jack, gonna fuck cum in that pretty little mouth of yours,” Gabriel groaned in pleasure as he felt Jack swallow around him.

Gabriel came when Jack swallowed around his cock again, holding his head there with his thighs, keeping him there so Jack was forced to swallow, not that he wouldn’t have anyway, but there was something about feeling as though he was being forced that made it better for both Jack and Gabriel, however Jack hadn’t cum yet, and Gabriel was going to make sure he came in his pants.

He began palming at Jack’s crotch, feeling how hard he was. There was already a little wet patch that Gabriel intended to make bigger.

“Gabriel!” Jack cried as he bucked into Gabriel’s touch, already so close, embarrassingly so and Gabriel lapped it up, applying more pressure and increased his speed, and thus Jack let out the most beautiful moans as he came in his combat trousers.

“Buen chico,” Gabriel cooed, kissing at Jack’s neck as he felt a dampness on his hands. A blush appeared on Jack’s face, which would have been hard to notice if Gabriel hadn’t known him for so long. It was cute and Gabriel found that his heart was racing and he couldn’t stop himself.

“I love you,” he whispered against Jack’s neck, fear flowing through his body at what Jack would say. The younger man let out a soft chuckle and planted a soft kiss on Gabriel’s forehead.

“Took you long enough.” He paused, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s torso.

“I love you too,” Jack then replied, moving so that the two were laying on their sides because Gabriel was just a little heavy considering he was mainly muscle.

They laid there in Jack’s bed for a while, not even talking, just staring at each other, taking each other in and wondering how they were so lucky. It was Jack who eventually broke the silence.

“You know, as nice as this is, my pants are sticking to me right now and kinda cold so…” He quickly got up and changed into a pair of pyjama pants.

“And people say I’m not romantic,” Gabriel teased, only to get one of his own pillows thrown at him.


End file.
